crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Medaka Kurokami
Summary Medaka Kurokami is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami, and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A, '''Likely 7-C', likely '''High 7-C' | At least High 7-C, possibly 7-B, likely''' High 7-B, likely '7-A '| Likely '''High 7-B Name: '''Medaka Kurokami '''Origin: '''Medaka Box '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: '''Human, Abnormal, Group Head, Academy Chairwoman '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-to-Hand Fight '''Attack Potency: '''At least Multi-City Block Level (Was able to fight on par with Kumagawa while under the effects of Book Maker), Likely 'Town Level '(with War God Mode), Likely 'Large Town Level '(with Altered God Mod) | At least '''Large Town Level, possibly City Level+, likely Large City Level+ '(with Hybrid God Mode), likely '''Mountain Level '(with End God Mode) | Likely 'Large City Level+ '(with Book Maker and All Fiction) | Weaker than his opponent in Forsaken God Mode '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (Disarmed 8 students before they could react), likely Massively Hypersonic+ with Replication and Kurokami Phantom techniques (Was also able to stuff three people into a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her) | At least Hypersonic+ (Caught many bullets in her mouth without getting hit once) | High Hypersonic (With Kurokami Phantom by combining it with Hinokage's "Theme Song" ability) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Was stated to be faster than Altered God Mode) | At least Hypersonic+. All Fiction can erase time for Pseudo-Teleportation and Pseudo-Time Stop, but this is very limited. Striking Strength: '''At least'' Multi-City Block Class+', Likely''' Town Class', Likely' Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class', possibly' City Class+', likely' Large City Class+', likely '''Mountain Class | Likely '''Large City Class+ ' '''Stamina: '''Very High (her healing factor also rids her of fatigue over time (can also reject fatigue with the Encounter minus and place it in someone or something else), Nigh-unlimited, (due to '''All Fiction she can simply negate any fatigue she experiences) Intelligence: 'Genius in problem solving. Supergenius in learning new information. By the end of the series, she also has a Counting Skill and a No Miscalculations Skill, though the details of these skills are unknown. '''Weaknesses: '''Medaka is naive and overly trusting. Stated as only able to copy powers, not word-based/literary styles. "The Hero" is not as effective in group/team fights. '''Power Up: Preaching To The Lesser Mortals '| 'Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch '| 'Over Flowing Love '| 'War God Mode '| 'Altered God Mode '| 'Forsaken God Mode '| 'Hybrid God Mode '| '''End God Mode Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Medaka Box Category:Characters Category:Female